


Stranglehold

by cat_salad



Category: Peterstiles - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, choke, musing Peter, strangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_salad/pseuds/cat_salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something innapropriatly arousing about how the younger man's throat slotted nicely into his hand, and how his eyes were fading and rolling up into his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranglehold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> I don't really know, why does everyone look so hot when they're being shoved around and beaten up? Short, I know, but I think that if I went any further, it would make the story lose it's special muse. ;.; 
> 
> Pairing : Peterstiles   
> Subject : Choke

 There was something innapropriatly arousing about how the younger man's throat slotted nicely into his hand, and how his eyes, a combination of the warmest brown fire and honey and melted chocolate, were fading and rolling up into his head. His mouth was wide open and his constricted throat was gurgling obscenities, coughing and spluttering, a lone trail of saliva trailing down his chin and onto his fingers. 

Peter paid no heed to his scratching nails and scrabbling legs, his eye was cast on how the younger one's hair shone so nicely and brightly in the dim light. His lips and cheeks were bright pink, hinting at a painful, suffering red, and yet his face was turning so pale. The boy was already quite a pale pallor, but  _now_ , fuck. His dark moles stood out like pinpricks on his skin, heaving and moving with the boy's movements and shaky breaths. 

Maybe Peter could keep him as a plaything? _No_ , he decided, tightening his grip on the boy's throat, he would keep him as a slave, something disposable of at the last minute. Like Lydia, though this boy,  _Stiles_ , would be special. 

The boy choked and dangled in the air, slowly dying. His eyes were wide and adrenaline was coursing through his body, never in his life had he been so scared. He felt his heart rabbiting against the constrictive protection of his ribcage, beating so fast and so painful, like liquid hot fire was coursing through his veins. 

He felt so angry at himself, that he had let himself be taken so by surprise, that Peter's appearance had stunned him so. He hadn't even had the time to turn and start running before the man had lunged so suddenly at him that he had no time to react as a pair of hands encircled his neck and pulled him clean off the ground. 

He had some mountain ash in his pocket, if only he could reach it, . . . 

Peter smiled at the young man's face. He was choking so badly, as if his dick was gagging his throat instead of his hands. He was already nursing a semi, by the way. Maybe he could make the boy's gagging more realistic . . . 

 


End file.
